Awake
by gwenyth.porter
Summary: The ways Ezekiel and Adrian tend wake up. So... smut. Based off Unforgettable by PhantomsChandeliers.


**I don't own Kuroshitsuji, Ezekiel, Adrian, nor Unforgettable. Thank you PhantomsChandelier.**

* * *

><p>It was sweet to feel the constant press of his lover against his back, the heat between their entwined hands and radiating from the arm beneath his head.<p>

The risk of sleeping in the same bed wasn't as worrying anymore, since the only inhabitants were currently commandable servants and occasionally Ezekiel's father with his master. They tended to still take caution and sometimes Ezekiel would even turn to his Cat form to sleep beside Adrian without risk. But waking up like besides each other as lovers was irresistible, especially when he awoke on the small balcony having been carried out in his Hybrid's arms.

Then there was a gentle tap on his forehead, which only caused him to tilt his head up a bit at the tickling touch. A moment later he felt the touch become a nudge just under his ribcage. To that he voiced a short, small whine and nuzzled against Adrian's arm he was using for a pillow.

Adrian's smile became a smirk as he ghosted the fingers of his free hand over Ezekiel's bare ribs. His darkened eyes focused lustfully on the skin revealed when Ezekiel had tilted his chin up. He gladly took liberty of the beautifully pale skin, adjusting so he could nip and suck at his neck while keeping his other arm in place.

To Adrian's full enjoyment, Ezekiel slowly began rousing –along with another of his attributes- with several drowsy moans. "Ezekiel," he murmured, dragging his tongue from below the Hybrid's jaw to his ear lobe, feeling his body shiver against his chest.

The white-haired boy gave a tiny stretch when his eyes fully opened. Thought they were only open for a moment, as they soon half-closed in his state of lust. Waking to this pleasure wasn't uncommon after a night together, of course he had awoken his Demon in similar fashions in return, and he forever thinks of it just as pleasurable to return the favor.

He was pulled from the memories of his well-endowed lover when Adrian sat up on his heels to push Ezekiel's shoulder for him to be fully on his back then maneuvering to straddle his hips. At some point he had grabbed baby blue ribbon from his nightstand and had no trouble with manhandling Ezekiel's lithe wrists, taking hasty advantage of the pale teen's surprise to secure his hands to the headboard.

Ezekiel gasped at the sudden movement, yet afterwards feeling his arousal heighten. He wasn't sure if it was fortunate or unfortunate that Adrian could clearly feel his current condition.

Of course it turned out so very fortunate, as Adrian smirked again, looking into his eyes with mirrored lust. Though if the Hybrid were to simply glance down, Adrian's lust could also be given away by the protruding tent in his boxers. Adrian leaned down to kiss his lips, which he eagerly returned. He followed as far as possible when Adrian slowly lifted away. _I've made him too much of a tease,_ Ezekiel thought. _Sexy little Demon tease._

Said tease leaned down again, thought shifting back his hips to have direct contact to his lover's jugular, accepting the offered skin when Ezekiel tilted his chin up again.

"Shouldn't you be the one tied up?" He suddenly asked. "Since you know I could untie this without moving." Despite the explanation, he gently tugged at the ribbon, making Adrian look up at the restraints which made the pale as all hell skin and multi-colored eyes pop before responding with a small chuckle and returning to sucking a possessive mark onto Ezekiel's collarbone.

The Hybrid soon shut up, including in thought, as Adrian moved down his hairless chest onto his sensitive nipple, having been rewarded with a moan as he pressed against the other nipple, bringing another shiver down his spine. He almost failed to notice the unoccupied hand fiddling with the waistband of his own boxers.

Adrian switched nipples, biting down to elicit a breathy moan then blowing on the wet skin, then moved down, licking down between the ever-so-slightly apparent abs and flicking his tongue inside his navel. He smiled, then gave Ezekiel's stomach a wet kiss and leaned back up, taking time with pulling away the boxers that separated him from his prize. The stimulation from his earlier ministrations and his body grinding against him as he moved lower showed so blatantly. He moved his left leg between Ezekiel's, then did the same with the other when his lover spread his legs further.

Without further hesitation he continued his work, placing the legs that now straddled him onto his shoulders. He started back with his tongue, licking the underside of Ezekiel's erection from his base and reveling in the taste of precum at the tip. His Hybrid's breath hitched, then became even heavier when Adrian let his tongue play with the slit. His eyes were now closed, hair even more ruffled from when he woke up.

He then closed his lips around the head, swirling his tongue and not faltering when Ezekiel's hips bucked. "Adrian… please." He didn't stop immediately at hearing the plea, instead spending a few more seconds teasing his lover. When he slid his lips off of him he smiled again at the image of his needy boyfriend, eyes shut tight and mouth open in panting breaths. One of the things he prided himself on was repeatedly making his Hybrid beg.

Finally giving in, as he was desperate for relief as well, he moved back up the quivering body, the multi-colored eyes opening a fraction to reveal dilated pupils that fixated on his lover's.

Adrian raised his hand to Ezekiel's mouth, resting several fingers on his bottom lip. As the white-haired teen eagerly took in three at once and suggestively licked over each of them with his tongue, Adrian gave a lot of effort removing the last clothing keeping them apart with one hand, though Ezekiel used his able limbs to help. The Demon very soon replaced his fingers with his tongue and mouth, moving his saliva-slicked fingers to his lover's entrance and easing in one finger, though easily going down to the knuckle. Ezekiel only moaned into the mouth against his, his hole –though tight- was already used to having things bigger than Adrian's finger inside.

Soon the two other fingers had joined and scissored inside the Hybrid, working to find his special little spot. Adrian knew he found it when he heard a pleasurable cry from his lover, briefly stopping the tongue-fucking inside each other's mouths.

Ezekiel then wrapped his legs around Adrian's hips, not wanting to stop the kiss again to assure him that he was more than ready. He gave a small, slightly involuntary whine in protest when the fingers were removed. Then was quickly reminded when he felt Adrian's erection grinding against his entrance. Weird, he didn't remember when Adrian had lubed himself, yet he clearly was.

His Demon kissed him gentler as he slid inside him, still careful with his movements until he knew his Hybrid was fully alright. To reassure him Ezekiel adjusted his legs and sharply pulled Adrian fully inside him, bringing a loud moan from both of them. Adrian gave no resistance afterwards and started a pace faster than their usual, his Hybrid matching his thrusts. He easily tilted Ezekiel's hips up to hit his prostate with every further move. He was rewarded by another sharp but louder cry and the lithe body beneath his arching up against him.

After a period of Ezekiel's cries and mewls with Adrian's moans and sucking many markings down Ezekiel's collarbone and chest, they reached their climaxes together. Adrian thrust as deep as possible within his lover, releasing with the thought of branding him from inside. Ezekiel came on their torsos, neither caring about the mess, far more about hearing the other's cry of their name. Adrian then shifted onto his side, Ezekiel doing the same to the best of his ability. The comfort of his lover's arm settled over Ezekiel's side while both slowly relaxed from their highs and Ezekiel nuzzled his head against the bottom of Adrian's chin. Adrian had all intention to keep Ezekiel tied there the rest of the day after the beautiful sights he just experienced as his morning.


End file.
